


Haechan likes Johnny

by yutafic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Haechan has a crush on Johnny, Haechan is in high school, Johnny and Mark are best friends, Johnny is in university, Kissing/Making Out, M/M, Mark and Haechan are brothers, haechan is over 18 in this story, johnny and taeyong dated for a bit, mark is in university, read I guess, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Haechan has a huge crush on Johnny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still learning how to write, so I’m sorry if it’s terrible.

The apartment was quiet; as per usual. Haechan's older brother, Mark was out for the night with his friends. Johnny, who was Marks best friend was also out. The three boys lived together. 

Haechan was a senior in high school, the year was about to end, which made him glad. Mark was a first year in university, and Johnny was in his fourth year. 

Johnny has always been around ever since Mark was a baby. During Haechan's middle school years, he slowly developed feelings for Johnny. When Haechan was In 10th grade, Johnny got a boyfriend; Lee Taeyong. Haechan remembers crying about it. He was mad, and jealous. So he avoided Johnny. He tried dating, but he didn't have the same feeling Johnny gave him. 

Then when senior year started, Johnny broke up with Taeyong. The two obviously remained as friends. The break up was mutual, and wasn't dramatic. Sure, Johnny was heartbroken for a few weeks, but recovered. 

Haechan felt this sense of happiness wash over him when he heard the news. But he also felt bad, seeing Johnny all miserable. So he got bold, and did what he's been wanting to do ever since the 11th grade. 

It was a Friday night, Mark, Johnny, and Haechan were all watching a movie in the living room. Mark was trying to cheer up his friend, telling him that it will get better. 

As the night progressed, Mark soon fell asleep at the end of the couch. Haechan was sat on the floor, which Johnny sitting on the other end. 

He remembers seeing Johnny spacing out, not even paying attention to the movie that was playing on the television. 

Haechan was feeling very brave that night. Which was unusual, because the boy was always shy, quiet, and wasn't a loud person around Johnny. His friends always tease him, saying how he's a completely different person when he's around the university student. 

He remembers every single detail of that night. 

He looked to Mark, making sure he was sleeping. He then looked to the spaced out Johnny, who wasn't listening or paying attention to anything. Just simply staring at the window, that over looked the streets of Seoul. 

Haechan got up. He walked over to Johnny, noticing how Johnny still hasn't noticed his presence. He let out a deep breath, then walked even closer. 

That's where the nervousness kicked in. But he wasn't going to back down now. This was his only chance, and he wasn't going to ruin it. When he leg touched Johnny's knee, that's when Johnny finally looked up. He noticed the boy looking down at him weirdly.

He's seen that look many times coming from Taeyong. Lust perhaps. But he denied it, knowing Haechan would never feel that way. Especially for him. The way he sees Haechan is innocent. He sees him like he's a small puppy, that has to be protected. 

Never once had he thought Haechan would look... hot. Just thinking that already made Johnny feel guilty. Haechan was off limits. He will always be off limits. 

The two just looked at each other, not saying anything. Haechan couldn't read Johnny's expression. He couldn't tell if he was confused, happy, sad, mad, or grossed out. His expression was blank, which almost made Haechan run out of there. But he stayed put. 

He's an adult. He isn't going to run away just because he's scared. He needs to man up, and do what's he been waiting for. 

Haechan let out a quiet sigh, then sat on Johnny's lap, straddling him. He looked to Johnny, who was looking back at him with an unreadable face. Johnny didn't say a word, nor did Haechan. The only sound that was heard was the tv playing in the back. 

The room was dark, the only source of light was coming from the tv. But Johnny could see that Haechan looked nervous. He stayed still, not knowing who to do. He's obviously never been in this sort of situation before. 

Haechan brought his slightly shaky hands to Johnny's hair, running his fingers through the soft, brown, wavy locks, all awhile maintaining eye contact with Johnny. 

Haechan slowly, ever so carefully leaned in. He closed his eyes out of fear that he might see Johnny's disgusted face. But when he felt a pair of hands rest softly on his waist, he smiled, loving the feeling of being held.  
The soft touch of Johnny's hand gave him a warm feeling. 

His face got closer to Johnny's. He could already feel Johnny's breath by his lips. He was nervous, but excited. He's wait years for a single kiss from Johnny. Now here he is, his lips close to Johnny's. 

Right when he was about to place his lips on Johnny's, Marks phone rang loudly, throughout the room. Haechan panicked, as he quickly got off Johnny's lap, and sat back down on the floor. The feeling of warmth completely gone. 

"Where's my phone?" Mark asked tiredly, as he searched around for his phone. Johnny quickly gave him his phone, which was in between the cushions. Then he got up, and left the living room with an obvious annoyed expression, which Made Mark confused. 

Haechan on the other hand, felt like it was his fault Johnny was mad. He shouldn't have done what he just did. 

After that night, Haechan kept his distance from Johnny. The two never spoke of what happened a few months ago. They never did anything like that again, mostly because the two felt guilty, for different reasons. 

So now back to present time, Haechan is currently cooking himself dinner. He's learned that Johnny, or Mark couldn't always cook for him, so he learned how to cook from his Jenos older brother, Doyoung. 

Johnny never really tells Haechan or Mark where he goes during the evenings. But when he does come home early, he's always in his room. The two only ever interact when Marks home with them. Other than that, they never have a full on conversation.

Just as Haechan finished making the spaghetti, the front door opened. Haechan assumed it was Mark. 

"Yo idiot, want some food?" Haechan shouted. He turned around to the door of the kitchen, and immediately blushed when he saw Johnny standing there, instead of Mark. 

"Ah, Sorry. I thought you were Mark." Haechan quickly apologized, as he bowed down. He looked back up to Johnny, and couldn't exactly tell what his expression was. 

"Are you... hungry?" Haechan asked awkwardly. He lifted his plate, showing what was being served. When Johnny didn't say anything, he just took that as a no. 

"Well, if you want someone, there's still more in the pot." Haechan said, pointing to the pot on the stove. He felt little under his gaze. 

He turned around, to get a fork for himself. When he opened the drawer, he picked up a fork. As he was about to turn around, as was stopped, when he felt Johnny's arm slithering around his waist. 

His breath hitched, as dropped the fork. His eyes were widen, his breathing uneven. He could feel Johnny rest his forehead on his right shoulder; breathing softly. 

Haechan was too scared to say anything. So he just stood there, which Johnny hugging him from the back. The two stayed like that for a god 3 minutes. Then Johnny lifted his head, and rested his chin on Haechan's shoulder. 

"You still owe me something." Johnny says lowly. Haechan shivers, as he felt goose bumps rise up. 

"I-I don't understand..." Haechan stutters out. 

"You didn't give me that kiss." Johnny said, reminding him about that one night.  
Haechan stayed still, not knowing what to say. 

Johnny turned Haechan around, so he was facing him. Now the two were inches away. Haechan was blushing from embarrassment. He suddenly felt shy. 

"Can I get that kiss? I've Wait patently." Johnny said, eyeing Haechan's soft, pink lips that he badly wanted to kiss. He wanted it, and he wanted it now. 

"B-but I thought you were mad t-that I did that." Haechan whispered with a frown. He still remembers seeing Johnny storming off that night. 

Johnny chuckles. "I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at Mark. Him and his stupid friends that interrupted us." Johnny said, looking up to see Haechan staring back at him with those soft brown eyes. 

The room got quiet. 

That's when Haechan couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward, and smashed his lips right on Johnny's. Johnny smiled into the kiss. The two moved their lips together, in sync. Haechan wasn't a skilled kisser, but Johnny didn't mind. He found it cute. 

Johnny lifted Haechan up onto the counter, so his neck wouldn't be sore from leaned down. Johnny slipped his hands under Haechan's shirt, rubbing the soft skin on his hip in circles. 

Haechan wrapped his legs around Johnny, pulling him even closer. Johnny bit Haechan's bottom lip gently, making Haechan open his mouth. Johnny explored every part, making Haechan accidentally moan. 

The younger was embarrassed, and pulled away quickly. He hid his face in his hands, as his face kept getting redder. Johnny only found it cute. He chuckled, and pulled his hand away.

"Why are you covering your face?" Johnny asked, in a soft voice, which made Haechan swoon. 

"Because, I'm embarrassed for making that stupid sound." Haechan whispered. He then covered his face again, groaned, as he mentally kicked himself. 

"It's not stupid. It's hot, I promise." Johnny said, taking Haechan's hands away again. Haechan looked to Johnny with a pout. 

Johnny only chuckled, and leaned in, leading the kiss. Haechan's embarrassment seemed to withered away, as Johnny kept kissing him. 

Haechan's only kissed about 3 people. One in 8th grade, which was a girl. But it was only a peck, so it wasn't a real kiss. And he was forced to, since it was a game. The second person he kissed was his first girlfriend, which didn't was terrible, because both of them didn't know how to kiss, and Haechan didn't feel anything. The 3rd being his friend Jaemin. The two went to a party, got too drunk, and ended up making out, because they thought it was funny how kissing felt. 

Out of all those kisses, nothing felt like this kiss. Johnny was better at kissing, he wasn't sloppy, or messy. He was gentle, and didn't push Haechan too much. 

The two were too caught up in the kiss, that they didn't hear the front door open, and close. They didn't hear the foot steps coming closer. They didn't hear the keys dropping to the floor. 

It was till a voice spoke. 

"Wha~" 

Both boys pulled apart quickly, and looked to the doorway of kitchen, and saw Mark standing there with a very, very confused look. 

"What the fuck are you guys doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan gets drunk and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 4am. So it might suck.

“Hey Mark! Let’s watch a movi~” Lucas stopped midway when he saw the situation. He looked to Haechan, and Johnny, who were still in standing in the same spot. He then turned to Mark, who looked shocked. 

“Oh.” Lucas said. He didn’t know if he was right about the situation, but what he could guess was that Johnny and Haechan were just caught ki-

“Let’s go.” Mark said quickly. He walked out of the kitchen, and left the apartment. Lucas stared at the two, then followed Mark. 

~

It’s been a week since Mark had caught them. Nothing had happened since. Mark didn’t say a word to Johnny nor Haechan. Johnny didn’t really come home anymore. Sometimes he would come back really late, or wouldn’t even come back at all. 

Mark avoided him the whole week, and he doesn’t know why. He would only talk to him if their mom called, or if he was leaving. 

School had ended now, and he doesn’t know where Mark and Johnny even go. So he’s been alone at home for the past week. 

“I’m leaving. I’ll probably be late. Don’t wait for me.” Mark said to Haechan, who was sitting on the couch watching some cartoon. Haechan only hummed, letting Mark know he heard him. 

When he heard the front door open, then Close. He grabbed his phone, and went for Jaemin’s Number.

~

“How did you even get this?” Haechan asked as he opened the beer can. He took a gulp, hoping it would make him forget about his shitty week. 

“Fake ids exist buddy.” Jaemin said, also taking a gulp. When he heard his best friend was having a terrible week, he obviously had a plan. 

“Wait, what about your brother and his friend?” Jaemin asked, referring to Mark and Johnny. Haechan took a sip of the beer, then looked to Jaemin.

“Mark probably won’t come home. Johnny isn’t gonna come back. He’s already been gone for two days.” Haechan explained. Jaemin nodded, and just cheered his can with Haechan’s. 

The two then played this dumb game. You either confess to the question, or you take a shot of beer. Whoever takes the most shots, loses the game, and has to drink the toilet water. 

“Jeno or Renjun?” Haechan asked with an innocent smile. Jaemin smiled, then grabbed a shot. He quickly shot it down, making Haechan laugh.

“Have you’ve ever thought about kissing Lucas?” Jaemin asked with a smirk. Haechan then thought for a moment. 

“When I was in sophomore, yeah.” Haechan confessed, making Jaemin laugh. Haechan only rolled his eyes. That question was way too easy for him.

“Did you ever suck a dick?” Haechan asked. Jaemin then rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah.” Haechan’s eyes went wide, not expecting that. 

“Who’s dick was it?” Haechan asked with a smirk. But Jaemin only shook his head. “It’s my turn.” 

“Tell me about your last wet dream. Who was in it?” Jaemin asked with a smile, wanting to know. Haechan blushed, and looked down to the floor where all the shot glasses were lined up. He grabbed one, and shot it down his throat. The burning sensation in his throat made him cringe, but then continued the game.

“Now, whos dick did you suck?” Haechan asked with a smirk. Jaemin sat there, then grabbed a shot. He examined the cup, and wondered if he should just tell Haechan. 

“I’m curious now. If it was Jeno or Renjun, you would’ve said who it was already.” Haechan said, eyeing Jaemin with a suspicious look. When he saw Jaemin put the cup back down, he looked up to Jaemin.

“It was Mark.” Jaemin confessed. Haechan gasp loudly, then started to fake vomit. He then looked to Jaemin in horror, like he was crazy. 

“When?! It better not be that time where I kissed you! Because if it was, I’ll actually die!” Haechan yelled at him with a disgusted look. 

“Calm down! It was a few months ago! Now calm your dramatic ass down!” Jaemin said, throwing one of the empty cans at Haechan. 

“But why would you- why him?” Haechan asked with a look of disbelief. 

“It’s my turn to ask something!” Jaemin said, hitting Haechan on the shoulder. But Haechan still wanted to know why Jaemin would do that. Especially to someone like Mark. 

“I’ll drink a two shots if you tell me.” Haechan said, grabbing two shots from the row. Jaemin then smiled. He rather tell Haechan, then lose and drink toilet water. 

“Fine, first drink it.” Jaemin said, waiting for Haechan to drink. After he watched him gulp them both down, he smiled.

“Well, i was invited to this party by my university friend. I ended up seeing Mark there. After a couple of games of beer pong, and drinking random drinks, we ended up in the bathroom and yeah.” Jaemin explained the story that happened just a couple of months ago.

“That’s gross.” Haechan said.

After a couple of questions later, the two were pretty drunk. They had one question left to each other. This was the last round. It was a tie at the moment. Whoever lost this round, had the drink toilet water.

“Do you remember that time we kissed each other at that party? Did you enjoy the kiss?” Haechan asked Jaemin. Jaemin just smiled, and nodded drunkenly. 

“I actually did. It was hot.” Jaemin Confessed. It was now the last question. If Haechan answered, then the two wouldn’t have to drink the nasty water.

“Would you suck Johnny’s dick?” Jaemin asked. Haechan blushed. He didn’t think he would be able to answer that. So he grabbed the last shot, and drank it. 

“Finally! Now, let me go get the water!” Jaemin said, getting up from his spot. He stumbled a bit, but managed to get up without breaking anything.

When he came back, he handed Haechan a cup with clear liquid. He stared at it, and let out a sigh. He knew he shouldnt have agreed to play this dumb game. He took a deep breath, and chugged the water. He tried not to think of the weird taste. But he ended up accidentally thought about it, which made him realize what was happened. He gagged, spit the remaining water that was in his mouth out in the cup, and burped. He felt like poking. 

Jaemin was only laughing, as he watched his friend suffer. He was glad it wasn’t him. 

~

It was now quiet. Jaemin had left, saying how Renjun kept texting him. So now he was sitting on the couch in the dark. It was quiet. 

He curled up, bringing his knees to his chin as he suddenly started to cry. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. His heart felt weird. It was almost like it was actually in pain. He couldn’t stop crying. He couldn’t stop all these thoughts that kept clouding his mind. 

He hated this feeling. It made him want to jump off a building. It made him want to throw glass plates everywhere. It made him feel like screaming at the top of his lungs. It hurts so, so much. 

He sobbed loudly into the pillow that he had beside him. He felt pulling at his hair, not knowing what else to do. 

Why was Mark avoiding him? Why was Johnny avoiding him? What did he do wrong?

While he cried, he didn’t notice the front door being opened. He just kept crying, as he kept pulling at his hair. He was mad, sad, and honestly felt lonely. He hated it. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Johnny asked, walking up to Haechan with a worried expression. But the boy didn’t even answer, sobbing loudly. He crouched down, and immediately smelled the alcohol coming from him. He carefully placed his hands on the boys shoulders, which made Haechan finally noticed that he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked, looking up to the boy softly. 

“No. I hate everything. Why do you guys hate me?” Haechan asked. He then cried more, and felt like kicking something. 

“Hey, hey, hey, who said I hated you?” Johnny asked, trying to make the boy stop crying. It was already 3am, and he didn’t want to get a complaint.

“It’s obvious! You and Mark never talk to me. You guys always leave me here alone. You guys always avoid me.” Haechan cried, wiping his tears with his sleeves. He then grabbed the pillow, and hid his face in it. 

“We don’t hate you. We’re just busy.” Johnny said, sitting beside the boy. But Haechan looked up at him with a glare. 

“That’s Bullshit. You guys are obviously avoiding me! It’s all because of me. I’m such a dumbass. Sometimes, I wish it was Lucas who I had kissed. Maybe then it would hurt less.” Haechan said with a glare. He got up, and threw the pillow to Johnny’s face. He then stormed off, going to his room. 

Johnny followed him. But before he could get in the room, Haechan has slammed the door on his face. He let out a sigh. 

He leaned on the door, listening to Haechan scream about nothing. It was all nonsense that he didn’t understand. After a few minutes of screaming, it got quiet. 

“Is he sleeping?” Johnny asked himself quietly. He was about to open the door, but stopped when he heard a loud shatter, then a cry from Haechan. His eyes widen. He quickly opened the door, and saw Haechan standing by broken glass. He looked down, and saw a picture frame which had a picture of Him, Haechan and Mark. 

“I hate you guys.” Haechan said with a glare. He then walked to Johnny, and tried to shove him out of his room, but Johnny only wrapped his arms around Haechan. 

“Stop! Just stop moving!” Johnny shouted a bit. He held Haechan tightly, as he started to cry into his shirt. 

It got quiet. He looked down to Haechan, and noticed that he fell asleep. He carefully picked him up, and left the room with Haechan sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

When he made it to his own room, he walked in, and placed Haechan on his bed. He knew Haechan was going to be sick during the night. 

He quickly took off Haechan’s dirty hoodie, and shirt. He then grabbed one of his hoodies, and put it on the small boy. He left he sweats on, knowing it was fine to just leave those. After getting the boy comfortable, he got in the bed, and kept a distance. 

After a few minutes, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He slightly turned his head to look behind him, and noticed Haechan was still sleeping. So he just left him. It was fine. 

Mark wasn’t coming back anyway. It was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably write a third chapter, since I actually like this storyline. 
> 
> Also, if here is any ships you want me to write about, please request. Underrated ships are acceptable, since they’re fun to write.


End file.
